


Family Function Part 2

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [19]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cum Fetish, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, No Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Tension, Wedding Planning, sorry guys...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys found it somewhat entertaining.</p></blockquote>





	Family Function Part 2

The house is crowded. Most crowded it's ever been. It's usually just Dean and me, but with the wedding coming up, Dean's kids came to visit. Mainly because his twins wanted to plan it. Brendan came because Dean and Alex forced him to (he's obsessed with running the company now) and Marlon came because he had nothing better to do. 

They've all been here for a good three days now and it's like they've been here forever. I miss their sibling banter. 

"What color is your dress?" Valerie asks. 

"I don't have a dress," I answer. 

"What color would you like the dress?" Valencia inquires. 

"Purple."

The three of us are seated at the kitchen table. The bay window in here has a seating bench where we are. 

"Daddy!" The twins yell. 

Dean comes into the kitchen moments later with baby Dean (who isn't so baby anymore. He's two) climbing his shoulders. 

"Yes?" He says while trying to keep his hands on his grandson so he won't fall. 

"Your suit will be grey," Valerie tells him. 

"And your shirt will be purple," Valencia finishes. 

He nods his head, okay with having no say in the situation. He walks back out with baby Dean wrapped around his neck like a cape. 

"We should add color to your bouquet. What about white roses?" 

I shake my head. "I want blue roses. The first bouquet of flowers he gave me had blue roses."

The twins share a look before staring back at me with a smile. "So cute," Valerie mumbles. 

"We need to find a place to have the wedding," Valencia points out. 

"How about Giverny?! Ohhh it's so beautiful!" Valerie raves. 

Valencia's eyes widen with excitement. "Yes! Outdoor wedding! You and Daddy can take gorgeous pictures on the bridge."

I look between them, confused out of my mind. "What's Jeevernay?" 

They giggle. "Giverny. It's a beautiful place about an hour and a half from here. Monet is from there AND he used to paint there. You'll love it, but if you want to be sure, we can drive out there," Valerie tells me. 

I nod my head. 

"Aren't you guys done being boring yet?" Marlon gripes while grabbing an apple from the counter. 

"Aren't you done eating all of their food?" Valencia shoots back. 

He takes a bite before deciding to answer. "It's an apple. Nobody'll miss it." 

"You're right, they'll be too busy missing the five croissants you had for breakfast," Valerie says. 

"And the package of sausages," Valencia adds. 

"And the half eaten box of Lucky Charms."

Marlon looks between his two sisters. "God, I hate when you guys do that," he mumbles while walking out of the kitchen. 

The sisters turn towards me with identical grins on their faces. "It messes with his brain," one of them explains. 

"Oh."

Later on, Dean and I are making dinner. It's hot in here from all of the food we have to cook. Everyone eats so much. "Did my daughters exhaust you?" He asks. 

I dump the homemade pasta into the boiling water. "No, they were fine. I'm actually relieved they wanna do everything. I give them a vision and they go in that direction."

Dean nods his head with a smirk. "They've always wanted to plan a wedding. Anything to put them in charge, really. Valencia was too busy to plan her wedding and got someone else to do it. And Valerie just hasn't married yet," he explains. 

I take the pasta out of the water and strain it. Dean shakes it and quickly plates the pasta on a giant platter. "Food's ready!" Dean shouts while bringing a plate of seared lamb and a bowl of salad to the table. 

I follow his lead and bring the pasta and sauce. Moments later, they all start showing up from different parts of the house. Valencia sits baby Dean in his high chair. 

"Dad, can you send care packages of food to me? I haven't had a cooked meal since I've been to Mom's house which was a couple months ago. She pissed me off so I haven't been back," Marlon says. 

Dean rolls his eyes. "You haven't seen your mother in two months?"

"I haven't seen you in a year!"

"That's different, Marlon. I don't live twenty minutes away like she does."

"You tell 'im, Dad," Brendan grumbles without looking up from his phone. I'd bet this whole dinner that he's doing something related to work on that device. 

"Brendan, phone down at the table. No work this whole trip, Alex is taking care of the company," Dean says. 

Brendan types out one more whatever before sighing loudly and turning off his phone. 

Dean gives his son a bright smile before pouring him a glass of Brignac. 

Everyone attacks the food at once, except for Dean who sits back and watches us fight over the food he made, content with himself. 

"Has anyone visited Liza? That's still your mother," Dean asks. Even at his age, Dean is too pure for this world. 

"Oh, I have! Right before I left to come here," Valerie raises her hand. 

"No one's really talkin' to her, dad. She makes you wanna slap her. You married her, you know what I'm talkin' about," Brendan says. 

"I've never hit a woman, so I wouldn't know," Dean mumbles while plucking at his salad. 

Brendan sits forward, interested all of a sudden. "That's not what I said, Dad. Have you thought of hitting Mom?" 

Dean sighs and leans back in his chair. The whole table is interested now. "Of course I have. There was one argument that got so bad, I almost DID slap her." 

"Ohhh, what was it about?" Valencia asks. 

Their father shrugs and takes a sip of Brignac. "I can't remember, it was so long ago."

"Must've been something big. It takes a lot for you to get angry," Marlon says. 

"Enough of that. I must have missed much more. Catch me up on everything."

 

The night comes to an end and everyone is in their rooms. It's been a long few days. I love seeing Dean's kids, it's just that we haven't been able to fuck since they've been here. 

I lock our door before climbing onto the bed and straddling Dean's hips. His big hands rub up and down my thighs. Getting right down to business, I take off my bra and lean down to capture his lips in a kiss. 

Dean's hands come up to my torso and pushes, breaking the kiss. I look down at him confused. 

"My kids are here, Tambryn," Dean explains. 

I shrug my shoulders. "So? You fucked me on the couch when Dove was here. The couch, Dean. In the most open room of the house. I'm reasonable enough to do this in our room where the doors are locked."

"Although that is a good point, but it was also when Dove was here. You know, your gay friend who makes passes at me every chance he gets? My kids and grand kids are here. Way different crowd," Dean says. 

He's right, but still. I rock my hips on his crotch and wrap my hands around his wrists, making him grab my boobs. "We haven't fucked in four days, Deanie. I know you have a big load for me." And as expected, he's hard. 

"You get too loud, Princess. Don't want them to hear."

"Then cover my mouth."

"But I like hearing you."

"What if you fuck my mouth? My gagging is much quieter and you like hearing that, too."

"True. But why? I thought you wanted to come, too," Dean wonders out loud. 

I move myself down his body, pulling down his boxers. "I really want your cum, Dean. We haven't gone this long without fucking since I was 18. You must have like a gallon in there for me. I'll finish myself off, don't worry about me."

Dean's bright blue eyes widen. "I'm engaged to a cum slut," he says it as if realization just dawned on him. 

A shy smile comes across my face. "Well, obviously. You said it yourself. I'm the only woman who swallows every drop with no problem. And you do cum a lot, Dean."

He smirks. "I know I cum a lot. I get the perfect view of it gathering in your mouth. But still, I don't feel comfortable doing it when they're here."

Noticing that I'm getting absolutely nowhere, I flop on my side of the bed, defeated. 

Dean turns off the lights and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. 

"My kids are gone in two days. Just imagine how much I'll have for you then."

 

You ever get that feeling that someone is staring at you? Yeah, someone's staring at me while I sleep. I open my eyes to see a bright pair of blues. Only my Deanie and baby Dean have those eyes. 

I look over baby Dean's face as he stares back at me. He has sandy blonde hair that brushes into his face all the time and light freckles that sprinkle across his cheeks. He's so cute! 

I give him a smile and he smiles back, his teeth are growing. "Mommy told me you're gonna be my grandma," he says. 

I am going to be a grandmother...at twenty five. "It's true."

He looks confused now. "But...you're not old. Gramma Liza is old." Baby Dean rubs his small chubby hand across my face. 

"Thank you, Dean. I don't wanna be old," I tell him. 

He puts his hand back by his side and smiles. "You're welcome."

"Bothering Tambryn while she sleeps?" My Dean says as he picks up his grandson, blowing raspberries on his belly. 

His boisterous giggle fills the room. I sit up and cover my chest with the blanket. 

"I not bothering her!" Baby Dean laughs. 

He sets him down and says, "We'll be down soon." 

The toddler waves at me before leaving the room. Such a cutie. 

"I like that kid. He said I looked too young to be a grandmother. And that Liza looked old," I tell my fiancé while pulling on a tank top. 

Dean's laughter warms my heart. "He's a smart boy. Come on, everyone's in the backyard." 

The patio table has a platter of breakfast food and bright colored fruits spread across it. The two grandchildren are busy running around while the adults eat and chat. 

I tell everyone 'good morning', grab a piece of pineapple, and plop down on the grass. 

Roslyn, Dean's oldest granddaughter comes over to sit by me. She's eight now and so beautiful. Her long black curly hair goes down her back and her tan complexion has deepened from the summer sun. Baby Dean follows his cousin's steps and takes a seat by me also. 

"Dumpling- I mean, Alpha!" I yell. My puppy's golden brown fat figure comes out from behind a bush and walks up between my thighs. 

"Can we pet him?" Roslyn asks timidly. 

"Of course." The kids begin rubbing his belly and Dumpling just loves it. His fat belly moves with their rubs. 

My hair is in a poofy ponytail. It's poofy because the air is humid. I feel someone stick their whole hand in my hair. Expecting to see Dean, I turn around and it's Marlon. 

He looks confused. "Huh. It looks soft, but feels thick. But still soft."

"Daddy, Marlon's harassing your fiancée," one of the twins tattle. 

Marlon removes his hand with a roll of his eyes. "I was just curious about her hair."

"You don't put your whole fist in someone's hair, Marlon. People skills 101," Brendan mumbles while typing on his Blackberry. 

"Beach. Anyone want to go to the beach today?" Dean asks us all. 

The kids hop up excitedly, leaving my little Dumpling disappointed with the stop of his belly rubs. 

 

Getting the whole family to the beach isn't as easy as it sounds. Especially with two kids and twin fashionistas who have to go through their whole trunk of bikinis they brought. But, by God's will only, we're here. 

"I forgot how skimpy men are with their clothing," Brendan says as he watches an old man with a big belly and a speedo past by. 

"He's sexy in his own way, Brendan," Valencia says as she walks past us with the kids in tow. Valerie soon joins them to build sandcastles. I might join them soon myself. 

Her older brother isn't so convinced but he leaves it alone, walking off to do his own thing. Marlon follows with a football in hand. 

"I guess you're stuck with me setting up the umbrella and towels," Dean says with a smile on his face, showing off those lovely dimples. 

I laugh right in his face and run off in the direction of the sandcastles. 

"Gramma Bryn!" Baby Dean yelps excitedly when he sees me. 

I give him a smile and sit next to him. "Is it weird for him to call you that? I can tell him to stop if you'd like," Valencia says. 

I shake my head. "He's fine. Just didn't think I'd hear that till I was your dad's age."

The twins smile. "At least you don't look like a grandma," Valerie muses. 

The kids start to build their sandcastles with the help of the buckets that Dean brought. Roslyn is actually working towards building, while baby Dean just smashes his hands into the sand and giggling at the texture of it. He seems happy with his progress, though. 

I look over my shoulder to see Marlon helping Dean set up everything while Brendan is in the distance on the phone. The sandcastle Roslyn and I were working on is almost finished, and she doesn't like my design ideas anyway, so I stand and walk in the direction of Brendan. 

By the time I get to him, he's hung up the phone and typing out something. "Hi!" I say as I hop in front of him. I've never talked to him one on one before, he's so...intimidating. He looks like a younger, meaner Dean, the latter making him hard to approach. I've seen him smile like twice. 

His hazel eyes flick up from his screen to look at me. He pockets the phone in his black trunks, he's even taller when he's not hunching over his phone. "Hi," he says back. 

I look down, trying to look anywhere but at his intense stare. It's quiet between us while I think of something to say. "I was uh- I came over here because I noticed that we've never had a conversation before."

He crosses his arms, looking even more mean. "That is true," he says. That's as much of an invitation he's gonna give me to continue. 

"You like running the company don't you?" I ask lightheartedly while pointing at the phone in his pocket. 

Brendan shrugs. "It's alright. Is that what you came over here to talk about?" 

I shake my head, totally out of ideas. Guys, this man is intimidating. Dean picked the perfect person to run the company. 

"No, it wasn't. It's just that I have no problem with talking to your brother and sisters and even your niece and nephew, except for you. You're pretty scary," I say truthfully and as quickly as possible. 

Brendan uncrosses his arms and gives me a smile. It's not big, but it's still a smile. It reminds me of Dean so it calms me. 

"I've been told I can be...unapproachable at times," he says. 

"You just look like you don't take any bullshit."

The smile widens. "I don't. And you look like you don't either."

My hand covers my heart, flattered. "Why, thank you, Brendan."

"No problem."

"And uhh, I wanted to tell you personally that I'm glad you have been fine with this whole thing."

His eyebrows furrow, confused. "Fine with what?"

I shift uncomfortably. 

Brendan chuckles. "You're referring to how you're a year older than my younger brother, but marrying my father, correct?"

I sigh, but nod my head. 

"I don't really care enough to be angry. It is what it is, I suppose. He smiles every time you're around, so why should I be mad at his happiness?" 

"Either way, thank you," I tell him. 

He nods. "There have been a few guys in the office that have been making jokes about me being older than my future step mother. It's annoying, but nothing major."

I smile, interested. "What have they said?"

Brendan stares off into the distance, thinking. "Oh, I guess the usual dealing with our circumstances. Have I changed my step mother's diaper lately. Does my dad remember to burp his wife after every meal, shit like that."

Kinda wished I didn't ask. "You work with douche bags, huh?" 

He smirks. "Try being around it. But Alex always shuts them down quickly. He misses you and my dad." 

I love Alex even more now. "I miss him, too! Dean talks to him often. He says he'll be here for the wedding."

"Brendan! Ready yet?!" Marlon asks while jogging over with the football tucked in his arm. 

"I'm glad we talked. Hopefully I'm not as scary as you first thought," Brendan says. 

I smile at him. "No, you're not anymore. But I won't tell anyone. Keep up your mystique."

He gives me a full blown smile this time, showing off his teeth and all. "Thanks, Tambryn." Hmm, never heard him say my name before. 

I give him a wave making my way to Dean. I trip Marlon and he recovers quickly, pushing me back. 

"You were over there with Brendan for awhile. You got him to say more than three words?" Dean asks, lounging on the beach towel. I plop down on the one beside him. 

"Way more than three words. He's the only kid of yours that I haven't talked to by myself," I explain. 

Dean kisses my cheek. "Good for you. I know how he can...frighten people."

"He looks like you, that calmed me a bit."

He smiles. "I still don't know why you get calmed by me so much."

"The same reason why I calm you," I reply. 

"Touché."

 

The day comes for everyone to leave. Dean packs everyone into the Range Rover and heads to the airport. 

"Daddy, what if me, Koni, and Roslyn moved here? Would you mind?" Valerie asks. 

"Would I mind my thirty-one year old daughter moving wherever she wanted? No, I wouldn't," Dean answers. 

She slaps his shoulder playfully. "You know what I mean. Sometimes when people move this far away, they're trying to get away from something." 

"Tambryn picked Paris. I asked her where she'd like to move."

"Hmm, are you running away from something, Bryn?" She inquires. 

I turn into the packed back seat. "Nope. There's more to this world than the United States."

She nods her head, agreeing. 

 

"Bye, Gramma Bryn," baby Dean says remorsefully. He wraps his short arms around my legs, hugging them. He's so effing cute! 

I unwrap his arms and pick him up, hugging him properly. "Don't say 'bye'. We'll see each other again," their boarding number is called, "I'll see you later, Dean, okay?" 

I pass him over to Valencia, but he still has that adorable pout on his chubby face. "See you later, Gramma." 

"I guess you forgot about Grandpa, huh?" Dean says jokingly. 

Baby Dean hops into his grandfather's arms, hugging him tightly. 

"I'll see you soon, Tambryn," Brendan says while holding out his hand to shake. He's making an effort to talk to me more which is great. 

I move his hand away and hug him instead. He's shocked at first, but relaxes quickly. 

Soon, everyone really has to go and boards their flights. 

Dean and I walk back to the car hand in hand. "First order of business when we get home is an extensive fucking session. In every room," I say. 

Dean chuckles. "I was going to propose the same thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys found it somewhat entertaining.


End file.
